Assassination
by uhirasaokay
Summary: He was meant to kill her. He was hired to. But they danced and even spoke and by the end, he could not do it. Could he? A oneshot.


**Hey guys! Enjoy:):)**

She was an angel, she had to be. There was no other explanation to her beauty. She looked like an angel descending from the heavens while she gracefully walked down the stairs. Her blonde hair was set perfectly over her head, the golden tiara was easy to spot. The dress she wore was, obviously, well selected. It showed how beautiful her body was as well, it was the most stylish dress compared to what everyone was wearing. She carried herself like one of royal blood would. It was her, without question.

Stella, the princess of Solaria, or in other words my next target. I had killed royalty before, because of my hard earned status, all my victims are royalty or nobelity. I am the only assassin who has managed to kill all my targets and not be caught. I was the only one whose name is well known around the world for my assassination skills. My code name is the slicer.

Nobody knows my real name or my identcity. Nobody else needs to know it. Only I do, because I live for myself and no one else.

" I thank you all for coming today to my daughters 18th birthday. Princess Stella of Solaria. She is, as of today, the official heir to the throne that I shall retire from rather soon. Let us all raise our glasses. " The king of Solaria announced dragging me out of my train of thoughts.

I raise my glass along with every one else. The speech was short and to the point. Now I knew all too well why I was hired by his wife, to kill his daughter. The current queen was his second wife and she had another daughter, Chimera. I was hired to kill her step daughter on her 18th birthday. What I wonderful mother.

I look at my target as she dances with her father. I could see that everyone's eyes were on her. She truly was breathtaking and a wonderful dancer. I felt my heart rate increase along with the rate of my breathing. This was odd. I have never felt this way before. Killing was like breathing for me. So why am I feeling my heart hammer away.

I try to calm myself as the adrenaline rushed through my veins. I have to finish off this mission fast, even my body was getting impatient. That can be the only reason why my mouth suddenly has gotten dry and my palms sweaty, my heart continued at its own rhythm completely ignoring me.

I watched her as she twirled around in one of her suiters arms. I could not take my eyes of her and every time I tried to analyse her as a target, my conscious stopped me. This is hard. The hardest mission perhaps as it seems I have lost control of my body.

She passed me while she danced and gave a smile. Her pearl white teeth showed of by the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Now my heart did the opposite of what it was doing before. It stopped beating. I took in 3 deep breathes before it restarted and started to beat at twice the pace it was before.

I looked at her smiling at everyone and dancing gracefully. Something was wrong, it was a small thing and but I noticed it none the less. Her smile did not reach her eyes, it carried a deep sadness within it. I could not comprehend why, she was a pampered princess with suitors lined up behind her. Why did she have to be sad? And why do I care so much that she is? I just felt uneasy, as though I had to go make her happy.

No, this can't be happening. I should kill her soon and slip out, I can't go on wasting time like this. I walk up to were she was dancing and pat her partner on his shoulder.

" Mind if I cut in? " I asked.

He stepped backed bowed slightly to the princess and gave her a really dirty smile, while she gave a gentle, polite one. I was disgusted by his behaviour. I took his place and put one hand on her hip and another held her hand as we started to dance. I felt sparks going through my hands from where I touched her. This was new.

" It is nice to meet you princess. " I tell her politely, while I look around to see the queen, who hired me, glaring darts at the poor girl in my arms.

" Haven't you heard that it is rude to not look at someone while your talking to them. " She replies with the most enchanting voice I had ever heard.

I look down immediately to see her smiling at me. She is a pampered princess.

" And it is also rude not to introduce yourself to a beautiful lady. " She continues.

She is pampered and annoying, yet somehow I liked it. I had to think of a name for my self, and fast.

" I am ... David " I reply, using the name of the last person I had killed.

" David. Doesn't seem to be a name that suits you, but alright. I am Stella, the princess of Solaria. " She tells me with a smile.

" I know who you are. " I state the obvious.

" It would have been rude of me not introduce myself when I made you do it. " she replies indignantly.

I chuckle at her response and she laughs as well, but again her eyes contain the sadness in them that she cannot hide. The song ends and she backs away from me.

" I am tired and would like to rest for sometime, please ask me again for the next dance. " She smiles her dazzling smile and walks of leaving me in a trance.

I snap out of it and head over to the balcony, I had to cool down a little. I leave the party hall and walk across the balcony to look at the night sky while I lean over the railing.

I could not kill her. She might be pampered and arragont, but there was something about her, that made me not want to kill her. This was a first and a problem. I had no idea what it meant.

I suddenly remembered my friend Sky and how he used to tell me about this girl Bloom. The woman he loved. He had similar symptoms as to what I am having right now. Though I don't know how he found Bloom to be the most beautiful lady on the planet while Stella was here.

" Do you hate parties or something? " I hear a beautiful voice from behind me.

I turn to see the princess walking over to me.

" I just needed some fresh air, what are you doing here? " I ask her while she stood next to me and looked at the moon. Her eyes seemed to be gazing at something even further.

" I was looking for the man who promised to dance with me for the next song but he seems to want fresh air instead. " she replies with a pout on her face.

She looked so cute. And she came here looking for me. I felt pure joy and I couldn't help but grin.

" We could dance here is you want. " I asked her.

" Its peaceful out here isn't it. " she told me looking at the moon, not having heard what I had said.

The sadness which was locked in her eyes now seemed to spread all over her face.

" Do you know what it is like on the world outside? " she asked me.

" why do you ask? haven't you seen it? " I ask back.

" I am trapped in this castle, my only stress release and what is preventing me from going insane is shopping, the only thing I am allowed to do with armed guards by my aide. I have never seen how the real world I by myself. Did you know, my step mother is trying to kill me so that her daughter can get the throne. " she tells me with a pained expression.

So she did know of the queens plans. but why was she telling me all of this.

" why are you telling me this you highness? " I ask her.

" Call me Stella please. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I can trust you. " She explains to me.

" Have you ever thought of running away? " I ask.

" Running away? from the palace? I have. But I can't live in the world outside by myself. " She replies.

" Why not? " I ask her, genuinely curious.

" I am a pampered princess who needs a lot of money and shopping to live by, I cannot do it myself and my dad would never let me go outside." she replies.

" You should make up your mind, either to sacrifice one thing or another. I can help you if you want. " I tell her.

" I know I should, but I just can't. Help me how? " she asks curious.

" I can help you start a new life, give you a place to stay. " I suggest.

" That would be nice. but I just don't know." She sighs and looks at the moon once again.

I should leave, that would be most helpful for my heart. I turn and slowly walk away.

" Think about it. " I tell her while she turns.

" David, thank you. " she tell me sincerely with her dazzling smile.

I had to tell her, not just had to, I wanted to tell her, my real name.

" My real name is not David, it is Brandon. " I tell her.

" Brandon, that is a nice name. " She tells me with her smile.

" Brandon, thank you for everything. Tell me before you leave, I shall tell you what my decision is. " She replies.

I walk back into the party hall slowly. Should I wait for her, or should I just leave now. I could not kill her so it was best foe me to leave the failed mission, but I wanted to know what she had decided. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to come with me. This truly was strange.

I could wait for some time before I leave, enjoy the party a little. I decided that I would watch her for tonight, even if it was just one night, I would wait.

**A/N : Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed it:):) Reviews please, I would really like to know what you thought about it.**


End file.
